


Fake

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [87]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error believes Ink is a fake
Series: tales of the unexpected [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 31





	Fake

Error watches in glee as Ink weeps over the broken mess of numbers that were fading fast. It was fake of course. Ink's feelings were all fake. Error had watched the other drink from his paint so that he could feel the pain of the lost.

Error had gained a lot of lv from this AU, since most the made up of overpowered characters who had high lv themselves. It was like everyone was a mini-boss or boss monster.

Error turns to leave, there was nothing left. Not even a single one or zero to built upon.

This day the destroyer had won. And the creator as they called him, had lost.

Error would never call Ink 'creator', he only helped these things bred, he did not make them himself. So he never understood why the others gave him this title. Error would label the SOUL one an artist who made things from his paint, but that was art, as fake as his emotions were.

As the glitch returns to his home, he half wonders if paint remover would work as an attack or defense against Ink.


End file.
